The Dynamic Duo
''The Dynamic Duo ''is the third episode of Ben 10: Hero of All Ages REBOOTED. Plot Ben walked into the Plumber base. Brannigen was there. “I remember you. You were that jerk from Plumber Academy.” He nervously answered. “Oh yeah, sorry. That was twelve years ago.” Kevin noticed Cooper with Myaxx and Gluto. Rook walked over to Jerry. “What has happen? It is almost empty here!” “”With Max gone the Plumbers returned back to normal orbiting planets and sending troops where necessary. Right now Earth has Tack, Patelday, Hulka, Korwak, Driba, me, Brannigen and quite a few other hundred thousand have it. Plus there is you, Kevin, Rook, Alanna, and younglings.” “I am keeping them away from my work.” Ben told him. “Devlin started fighting crooks when he was five.” Kevin boasted. “Then you can train Jen with her Anodite powers and Rook can help me build a prototype Omnitrix for Kenny.” Jadan lurked in the cave. Psyphon looked around. “M-M-Master? Are you there?” Jadan uppercutted him. “I know where your loyalty stands.” “To you!” Psyphon whimpered. Jadan smacked his body down into the ground. “Please master, I beg of you! Let me live!” Jadan spat on his beaten body. “Get up and get back on the ship.” “Yes M’lord.” The Vreedles crashed their ship into the Plumber base. “Attack!” Jerry shouted. There were only a hundred or so Plumbers at the base. Octagon jumped out and Brannigen into Tack making them fall. Rhomboid tripped and fell out of the ship, landing on Rook. “Get off of me Vreedle scum!” Rook shouted, his Proto-Tool shifting into a bat and he whacked the unconscious Rhomboid. Kevin absorbed their ship and whacked Pa Vreedle backwards. Pretty Boy dodged a swing and bonked to Plumber’s into each other. “Ditto!” The Splixson shouted, duplicating. One remarked about how fat Ma Vreedle was. She smacked it, causing all clones to have pain. They all multiplied by two again, and again. Once there were hundreds of them they surrounded the Vreedles. Ma shot at one, causing them all to randomly fly backwards. Rook kicked Rhomboid off of him. He jumped atop of Pops and slapped him across the face. “You need to raise your kids better!” He told him as he picked him up and threw the unconscious body into the ship. Patelday put energy cuffs around them and lead them to separate cells each in a different cell block. Ditto reverted. “Enter.” Jadan said. Rista and three other Fangblades strolled into the control room. “This is the famous Xion Warlord ship.” Rista said, smirking as he declared Jadan’s original name. “Do not call me that Rista. That is like calling you the devil.” Rista frowned. “We have done business before. I say we team up. Destroy our threats then recruit the weaker, such as Khyber, Malware, Psychobos.” “Psychobos is dead. I killed him many years ago.” “Don’t be so sure. Malware had sent tiny little nanobots into him, turning him purple and a cyborg.” “Then I will have pleasure ripping his little wires apart.” Jadan smirked. “Good. Now Xion, I say we co-lead.” “Fine. Take any free cabin you find. And don’t call me Xion.” “Oh I will.” Rista replied. Jadan’s bottom lip curved back and out come an angry snarl. Rista laughed at this. Blake Howard and James Roarin bursted into the black market. Drug dealers in every direction ran. They found the congressman. Dead. He had been torn apart by a pickaxe aliens. “Crap. Bag the body and get the detectives in here.” James said. Blake repeated this into his walky talky. Carl Nesmith walked over to a tied up Jennifer Nocturne. “Hello Jenny,” He whispered, smelling her neck. “Hmmm….” She muffles but he can’t understand it. He bites her neck, sucking her blood. She howls through the mask, mouth foaming and her pupils back in the sockets. Carl retracts his fangs, revealing two holes in her neck. Soon after he eyes turned red, her skin paler and she was taller, buffer. Her teeth morphed into fangs and her fingers into claws. “Welcome to the pack.” Carl laughed, wiping blood off of his face. Khyber’s pet moaned. “I know my friend. We must find food.” Khyber said. “Boss, there!” Hoodlum pointed out. They reached the black market. James Roarin yelled, ‘Freeze!” Khyber smiled. He gave his Anubian Baskurr some food. The dog growled. Khyber whistled. The pet turned into Tyrannopede. He trampled the building. Blake zoomed around his feet, jabbing at him when possible. Tyrannopede covered him with his white snot. He stomped on it. Blake zoomed out of it. He took out a Plumber blaster. He hit the Nemetrix, causing a red explosion. “Get down!” James shrieked, covering the alien. Khyber’s pet turned into his original form. The black market destroyed. All the evidence, gone. Congressman’s body was destroyed. “Cancel the operation.” James told the officers through the walky-talky. Hoodlum, Corvo and Fistrick were unconscious. All of them hyper beamed to their ship. Looma Redwine barged on her fathers door. “Daddy! Open up! I have really good news!” “Yes sweety?” “I know a place where we can bring back the dead.” “What is this place called?” “Ledger Domain.” “Where those putrid humans live? Excellent dear. You have found the perfect place. Bron will rise up and we will be at our strongest once again!” Gar shouted, laughing. Blake Howard knocked on Ben Tennyson’s door. “Ben, it’s so nice to finally meet you. I’ve read so many facts about you. Let’s face the facts. War is happening. You to need to form a team.” “I have. Me, Kevin, Rook, Alanna, Alfred, Rozum, James, you and the Earth Plumbers.” “Jadan and Rista has teamed up. They have already bombed the entire continent of Asia.” “Great.” Blake sees Ben looking at a photo of Julie. “I know how it feels Ben. Someone you love dies. Everyone understands and shows their sympathy. Then suddenly they stop understanding. Tell you to move on. But you can’t. Your whole life is meaningless. My parents died when I was young.” Ben nodded, looking at a picture of him and Julie nine years ago. Then he looked over to a picture of Gwen and him starting 7th grade. “Back then everything seemed so easy. Now, I just feel like there is no way to win.” Ben told him. “There is. We just haven’t figured it out yet.” The two went back to the Plumber Base, which is just fifty feet below the mansion then walk twenty more feet. Alfred came with them. “You haven’t been down here in a while.” The butler said. Ben hits a bunch of buttons. “Ester didn’t use her fingerprints.” “Then whose did she use?” Blake asked. “A little girl name Liza Encloffen. She is five years old and went missing two years ago. Plumbers secret case file say she is a Fangblade.” “Great. Those vampire copies are everywhere.” Blake replied. “Maybe Gertrude can help you with her save-the-world machine. She did invest a lot of money in that.” Alfred cut in. “Or we can just interrogate the Kraaho in giving us the information about the Fangblades. Ester is there anyway.” Ben concluded. “Call Kevin, Rook, James, Alanna and Patelday.” Rista pinned Aggregor down. Aggregor absorbed his powers. Rista shrieked. Jadan grabbed a Fangblade, one hand on his jaw another on his head. Jadan pulled back, snapping the head in half. Vilgax took out his sword, which was made of silver, and starting to slice, dice and stab others. Liza Encloffen tackled Tummyhead/Dummyhead. She tore them to shreds, sucking up the blood.A Jury Rigg’s species Fangblade, named Drench Boyton, grabbed two of Jadan’s men, inserted them into his mouth whole and burped out a few bones. Jennifer had taken on a Vaxisaurian. She jumped up, did a backflip over his hand and ripped it off. Blood sprayed on her and she smirked, licking it off of her face. “ENOUGH!” Jadan shouted. “You will leave and we will destroy your or stay here and live as comrades.” “Xion is right. Fangblades, we will make peace.” Carl Nesmith angrily stomped off. Ben entered the Hot Spot. Lackno spotted him first. “Ben Tennyson is here!” He had announced. Seebik scrunched his nose up in disgust. “What do you want human?” Seebik mumbled. “He wants to see me.” Ester smiled. She walked over. “Ben, it’s been to long.” She leans in close to him, tries to kiss him and he allows it but then quickly backs away. “What? You can’t forget about your dead wife who was killed years ago? C’mon Benjy I thought you were better than that.” Ben looked away. “Well then, here. Take your pearls back.” “Keep them, they look better on you.” “Oh, so you do have some interest in me? Don’y deny it.” “I have interest in plenty of girls. Eunice, Jennifer, Kai, Elena.” “Good. Then you are free minded.” She smiled. “We should go on a date. You’re miserable when you’re alone.” “That is not true.” “It is. And you are useless when you are miserable. Come on. One little night with you and me.” “I can’t. I’m going out with someone for a business meeting.” “That dopey little-” “Gertrude is loyal women who I’ve been working with for six years. She took over Blackgate Prison after Gwen died.” “So you are going on a date with her?” “Ester, this has nothing to do with you.” Seebik insisted. “Can it old man.” She replied. “Look, Ester, we are just friends.” Ben ended up telling her. “Fine. Have it your way.” She kicked Ben across the face, breaking his nose. “Damn.” He said, snapping it back into place. “Freaking hurt.” “Good. You deserve it!” “Ester calm down!” Lackno exclaimed. Ben transformed. “Doomer!” Ester grabbed his rib cage and outstretched her arm, spinning him around and around then throwing him into the lava. “Hot!” he screeched. “Heatblast!” The Pyronite shouted as he flew up and transformed. Fick Marts grabbed Acid Breath and ripped his head off. The head was still spitting acid which landed on Fright Wig, sizzling her skin off revealing pink and red flesh then slowly that burned out as she was no more. Her scream still pierced the night. Thumbskull charged but was picked up, slammed down on Fick’s knee, breaking his body in half. Fick smiled at this then ate the remains. Seebik and three other Kraaho held Ester down. "You broke my heart Ben! I will make sure you get payback!" She shreiked, tears flowing down her flushed face. Ben looked away in shame then turned into Spidermonkey and swung away on his web. “Can I see the machine?” Gertrude asked. “Sure. It is in the Plumber Base where Brannigen stays guard.” “Great. Shall we go now?” “Sure. Let’s go back to the mansion and discuss some other topics.” Ben said. The next day Gertrude got out of Ben’s bed, blanket wrapped around her, and silently tip toed to her clothes and left his mansion. She kissed him goodbye. Ben snored. She giggled her alien accented giggle then gently closed the door. Ben awoke a few hours later. Ben put his outfit on with his armored pads then left as Astrodactyl. He flew to Undertown where there were reports of a riot. Ben believed it when he saw it, a Flourana riot with Pax as a leader. “Heatblast!” He burned them down. as they all regenerated he turned into Big Chill and froze them except for Pax. “I want to take you down for good you idiot plant lover.” Big Chill told him. “You killed the remaining skreegits off. I hope your happy.” “Four Arms!” He whacked Pax into the street. He looked up to see four fist coming down on him. He spat out green blood. “Enough.” Rook separated them. “Ben, he’s unconscious. We’ll lock them up.” Ben spat on him then got into the Proto-Truk. A Fangblade bit into a Appoplexians arm. The Appoplexian amputated it and killed the fangblade with his silver tooth. This Appoplexian was named Cincursius. Kraab walked over, in his robotic voice he asked. “Can you make it to the medical room?” The Appoplexian nodded and limped. “Xion, one of my men was found dead this morning.” “He had attacked one of my best comrades. He lost an arm.” “Very well.” “This alliance is over. There is no way we can stand each other willing killing.” “Ricknot stand down! Your betrayal means nothing! I will destroy you piece by piece!” Malware shouted, releasing tentacles from his body which ripped off Ricknot’s head then Calcora’s and Howler’s. “Traitors.” Malware spat. Four Galvanic Mecomorphs came out. Malwrette, Imperial, Trooper and Reboot. They carried in a beaten Fedgemen. “Your men betrayed me.” Malware hissed, kicking Fedgemen’s face. His flames were extinguished and he look pleading. “Kill him.” Malware said. He walks away and screaming is heard. Malwrette walks over and looks at him. She hugs him. “We can’t fear now brother. We’ve come to far.” “I know. We can’t stop now.” Rista punched Jadan as he stumbled back and landed on top of him. Jadan kicked him off and threw him into the wall. Three other Fangblade’s came in, getting stabbed by Vilgax instantly. Soon the whole Fangblade army had evacuated but Jadan had gotten trampled in the process. He lay there, not moving, barely breathing. Vilgax and Cincursius ran over. Vilgax picked up his master and jolted to the medical room where Dr. Stagnog waited. “Brannigen, code red retreat to me.” Rista said through a stolen Plumber badge. Brannigen took his contacts out and ran out of the Plumber base, killing four Plumbers in the process. In front of Bellwood lay 300 ships full of Fangblades, Rista leading them. “It is time my men! Time to show the universe who the real super power is! My Fangblades, ATTACK!” Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Hero of All Ages Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Hero of All Ages